Tears
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: He loves her too much for him to say goodbye. NaLu. Oneshot drabble fic.


Okay, I've decided to come back writing NaLu once more.

Hopefully, Two Hearts and Droplets would be updated by the end of this month. (I got carried away and enjoyed myself writing Lucy – Zeref, Rogue, and Laxus.)

Joy (hachibukai), this fic is for you (in preparation for our collab work I've decided to practice and write a scene like this) much loooove to you!

**All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Tears**

-0-

"Hug me."

Her voice sounded hoarse as she gave out her last ounce of energy to hold his body as close as possible to hers.

"Kiss me."

And he moved to kiss her square on the lips.

She smiled under his touches and kisses and she silently regretted the actions she took. Memories flashed before her as she struggled to fight the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"_Marry me when this is over."_

"_Why?" her eyes wide in bewilderment._

"_Because I love you." And he said it ever so casually._

"_Baka-" she moved closer until her nose was touching his own " –well, that's a really nice way to propose, care to tell me who taught you that?"_

* * *

Pain racked her body as she tried to smile at his broken form.

He knew this time, there was no turning back. It was a dead end – an end he himself didn't even imagine to happen.

A trail of blood trickled down at the side of Lucy's lips and Natsu gently kissed the blood away. Savouring every last drop as if by doing so he could preserve what was left of her.

He was always there to save her and yet this time, he was just a little too late.

* * *

"_Natsu, look at this –" Lucy held up her hands and brought the dish to his face "- I made you lunch!"_

_Never in his whole life did he imagined to eat chickens looking like charcoals, but still – _

"_This is amazing Luce!" and he grabbed the plate and started shoving the food down his throat, praying silently to God to spare his life._

"_Really?" and she laugh that melodious tone he never got tired off._

_It was enough to make him swallow everything on the plate._

* * *

It was all too sudden that as she struggled to look at his face her body started convulsing and succumbing to the pain.

Her eyes were now unfocused and hazy.

She couldn't even see his crying form. But she knew he was shedding tears – she felt it drop on her face awhile ago.

Yes, so this is how it felt to slowly fade away - no longer able to feel the pain, to scream until your lungs couldn't take it anymore, and to see the hunched form of your beloved beside you.

"Natsu – "and she tried to open her fathomless eyes towards him "- say my name."

And he compelled.

"Lucy."

A quiet murmur.

"Luce."

A desperate cry.

"Luce."

A silent defeat.

And he said her name over and over again.

* * *

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" She was about to clean the room before he barged in._

"_Let's go." _

"_Where?"_

"_To the church." And he walked over to her form and grabbed her hands "Everybody's waiting, we're getting married."_

* * *

It was strange, for a moment she could hear Natsu calling out her name, but alas, it seems this might be the end.

Everything seemed so silent.

* * *

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too -" and he bent down his head and kissed her lips "."_

* * *

"I love you."

And in between his cries of sorrow and despair, he finally uttered the words he dreaded to say "I love you too-"

And he held her tighter to his body.

"- sleep now Luce, don't worry –" and he flashed her a grin she could no longer see "-I'll always be here."

* * *

Yosh! My first Death fic and tragedy.

To be honest, I really had a hard time writing this (the ending to be exact), it was a spur of the moment kind of thing (yes Jooooy, I'm looking at you straight in the eyes right noooow)

I hope you like this short drabble. ^^

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
